


BPS Drabbles

by furufish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furufish/pseuds/furufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic originally published on basketballpoetsociety on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Kirisaki Daiichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of how Furuhashi became Kirisaki’s small forward.

He told himself he left basketball. He told himself he wasn’t interested. But somehow Furuhashi found himself standing in the middle of a basketball court once again, somehow after having managed to fail at staying away from the one sport he so miserably dedicated his entire middle school life to (despite only having _somehow_ joined in the first place).

And sure, he did have an athletic build and in his last year he _did_ reach status as a starter, but what did it matter when his team never made it past prelims. They was mediocre at best. _He_ was mediocre at best. And ever since the Generation of Miracles appeared, he wondered if there was ever a point to playing basketball at all. There was no fun in losing. And there was no competing with geniuses.

So why did he bother entering that stupid world again? He secretly loathed the long hours of practice and he hated working in teams. He also knew that the squeaking of basketball shoes pissed him off, and the people around him were quickly getting on the few nerves he had. In the past ten minutes alone, he took a special dislike towards a certain lilac-haired teammate that wouldn’t quit blowing bubbles in his face.

It was all just a pitiful reminder of his middle school life (high school basketball was really nothing new) yet it didn’t seem like all was lost. Despite those and other annoyances, one thing did manage to peak his interest. All throughout practice, the court buzzed with excitement over this ‘Uncrowned General’ kid. And although Furuhashi pretended not to care, he, admittedly, was always jealous of those geniuses gifted with special talents. He was more than eager to see what the kid was made of. If he was as good as his name, then maybe his pathetic team stood a chance of winning. Or even better, maybe the game would actually be _fun_.

It was probably from that interest alone that he stuck around for another half-hour, but the moment he laid eyes on the boy in question, he was struck with utter disappointment. This 'Uncrowned General’, this super strong and talented player capable of rivaling even the Generation of Miracles, was nothing more than a short little prick. Another annoyance probably. Of course, he knew appearances could only say so much, but the name 'Bad Boy Hanamiya Makoto’ hardly rang a bell. He only recalled hearing a few negative things of him. He certainly wasn’t a Nebuya Eikichi or a Mibuchi Reo.

And _his voice_.  
“Hello, my name is Hanamiya Makoto. My preferred position is point guard. I look forward to working with you all!”

So cheery and friendly and _fake_. Furuhashi nearly gagged at the sound of it. Therefore, he decided he wouldn’t let the kid get away anymore with his insulting presence (an insult to actual geniuses).

“You know, you don’t seem very strong to me.” Furuhashi approached Hanamiya, looking down at him coldly. He gave off an intimidating air, but Hanamiya remained completely calm, his eyes observing Furuhashi with slight interest.

“Heh? I don’t think you’re one to talk,” he replied, spinning the ball in his hands. “You said you’re from that middle school right? I don’t recall ever seeing you at tournaments.” 

Furuhashi shrugged. “My team was useless. Much like how this one looks. Even with someone like you, I doubt we would get anywhere.”

He smiled. “Ah, you’re right. Kirisaki Daiichi isn’t anything special in that regard, and the coach seems like a dumbass. In fact, we probably won’t make it past the preliminaries.”

“Oh? Then why is someone like you here?” Furuhashi spoke back with mild contempt. 

“Simply put, if there’s anything Kirisaki Daiichi has to offer me, it’s spoiled rich kids like you, ones that don’t give a shit about others and ones that throw a hissy fit when they don’t get way. I think it’s just perfect for what I want.”

“And what is that?”

Hanamiya responded more seriously. “An entire team that plays basketball _my way_ , and if everything were to go according to plan, this entire club would be mine within the year.” 

“I see.”

When Furuhashi said nothing more, Hanamiya ran off, dribbling the ball, resuming practice with his phony, cheery disposition.

The next day, Furuhashi handed in the drop-out form, saying good bye forever to basketball. While Hanamiya’s words intrigued him, he decided to take it as nothing more than hot air. In the following months, however, he heard rumors of players dropping out like flies and mysterious accidents befalling rival teams. By winter, it seemed the coach couldn’t take it anymore and quit. So when by curiosity Furuhashi visited the club in spring and found Hanamiya to be the captain _and_ coach, he immediately rejoined the club.

He called it curiosity, suspicion, but it was something else that brought him back: the completion of a promise he waved off as nothing more than simple arrogance. Only a real genius could ever pull that off.

Thus Furuhashi handed the application form to Hanamiya and neither of them said anything of it. Hanamiya merely grinned and asked: “How do you feel about rough play?”

Furuhashi shrugged. “Sounds fun.”


	2. Homework Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuhashi asks Hanamiya for help with homework.

Perhaps it was silly. After all, asking the person you like to help you with an assignment was one of the oldest, and cheapest, tricks in the book. That, and dropping your pencil. But even someone as naïve as Furuhashi wouldn’t attempt the latter.

Instead, he went with asking for homework help. Hanamiya was a smart person after all, and nothing flattered an intellectual’s ego as much as asking for their help. And, if there was anyone he’d like to receive help from, it was certainly him. So one afternoon between classes, Furuhashi sought out Hanamiya with the intent of receiving help with a chemistry assignment.

After wandering around a bit, Furuhashi spotted Hanamiya in the library as he usually was and readily walked over. Placing his books on the table, Furuhashi sat across from him, and Hanamiya gave him a small, acknowledging nod before returning to his book. He seemed particularly absorbed in his reading, but it didn’t matter to Furuhashi. Unfortunately for Hanamiya, his teammate wasn’t the most considerate person.

“Hanamiya.”

Though he heard his name, Hanamiya refused to look up from his reading. Furuhashi detected an inaudible sigh escape the other’s lips.

“…What is it, Furuhashi?”

“Could you assist me with something?”

Hanamiya then raised his head, looking squarely at his classmate. Having been the first time he was approached in such a way by Furuhashi, it would have made sense to be suspicious of his intentions. That was, however, not the case.

“What?”

Furuhashi hesitated a bit. He never asked for this kind of favor before, not from him. Usually he asked Seto, or copied off of someone else.

“…Chemistry homework.”

Hanamiya sighed deeply. “Alright. Show me what you have.”

Furuhashi calmly, yet eagerly, slid his notebook and textbook to Hanamiya, who closed his novel and put it away. Hanamiya glanced over the work. It was nothing complicated for someone like him. In fact, it seemed simple enough for anyone.

“What do you have doubts on?”

Furuhashi thought for a moment.

“Balancing chemical equations.”

“Hmph, that’s easy. Sit over here. I’ll only explain it once.”

Immediately, Furuhashi moved from his seat across Hanamiya to the empty right next to him. Being closer made him a bit happier, but Furuhashi maintained his casual, stoic disposition. In reality, he had deeply desired this closeness, but had nonchalantly waited for Hanamiya’s offer. Sitting down again, he leaned in with eyes fixed on the page. Hanamiya glanced at him, and then took the pencil between his fingers to begin underlining sections of the book.

As he explained, he paused and looked at Furuhashi to see if he was listening, finding that their faces were uncomfortably close. Furuhashi stared at Hanamiya calmly, slightly lifting his head to create distance.

“Do you got it?” Hanamiya asked.

“Yes, perfectly.”

“I hope so.”

Furuhashi, in Hanamiya’s understanding, was a bit of a pathological liar. He wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t understand a thing. Or, now that he thought about it, that Furuhashi didn’t even need this explanation, and just wanted to screw around. There were a lot of things he wouldn’t put past Furuhashi, although he didn’t really understand him at all.

Hanamiya continued to explain at an accelerated rate and Furuhashi did his best to follow, but eventually got lost to the point where he was simply paying attention to the soft tone of Hanamiya’s voice. When Hanamiya finished and called his attention, Furuhashi snapped back to reality,

“Do you understand?”

“Huh? Of course.”

Hanamiya didn’t seem convinced and eyed Furuhashi suspiciously, but he let it go as he glanced back to the page.

“Then we’re done here. Solve the rest, and I’ll correct it for you if you want.”

“Actually, Hanamiya, I’m still not sure.”

“You just said you understood.”

“I don’t believe I did.”

“I said I was only going to explain once.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Furuhashi.”

“Hanamiya.”

 “…Fine. I’ll go slower this time, but say something when you don’t understand, because I don’t want to have to repeat myself a second time.

If Furuhashi ever smiled, he would have grinned quite happily. He then managed to keep Hanamiya around for another half-hour; and although as a flirting tactic, asking for help ultimately failed (seeing as how Hanamiya was completely frustrated by the end of it), he was simply happy to get the alone time with him. On the other hand, he realized he probably shouldn’t ask for help again. So maybe next time he would consider trying that pencil thing.


	3. I just love the face you make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara loves to annoy Furuhashi.

Hara had to be, without question , the single most annoying person on the planet. Or at least it seemed that way to Furuhashi. It was as if every day, rain or shine, Hara found a new and colorful way to piss him off. Whether he was blowing bubbles in his face, playing with his hair, kicking him under the table, snatching his homework, putting his arm around him and pretending they’re the best of friends (the list went on and on) he always made an effort to annoy Furuhashi with the same, stupid, smug grin on his face. The grin that made Furuhashi’s stomach turn just thinking about it.

And it was with that same grin that Hara watched him as they walked together to class. Hanamiya, who was also present, had the bad habit of walking ahead, so Hara liked to take advantage. Of course, Furuhashi made an effort to ignore the boy, but the second Hara lay a finger on his ass, his head whipped around, glaring menacingly. By then, Hara wasn’t even looking at him anymore. The way he nonchalantly blew a bubble almost drove Furuhashi up the wall. Fortunately, if there was one thing Furuhashi had, it was self-control.

By the time the two reached the classroom, Hanamiya was already sitting down, quietly reading a new novel. Hara, having taken notice of him, grinned mischievously. He spared no time in snatching the free seat next to Hanamiya, right as Furuhashi was about to sit. Setting his bag down and making himself comfortable, Hara grinned triumphantly, having successfully angered the other boy. Furuhashi looked at him with wide eyes before his face darkened with annoyance, his mind filled with thoughts of wringing Hara’s neck.

“Hara, I was going to sit there.”

Hara put on his sweetest smile. “Oh? Really, Furu? But, you know, I see the board better at this angle.”

“It’s a wonder that you see anything at all. Move.” 

“Make me.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Just sit down, dumbass.” Hanamiya suddenly spoke up, and Furuhashi (reluctantly) followed as if it was an order received on the court. He took the empty seat next to Hara, who was currently fighting back the urge to laugh. Furuhashi sighed. If there was anything he wanted more than a nice house in the country with a fancy garden, it was Hara’s corpse on the floor. Even though he claimed he wasn’t the type to hold a grudge.

Furuhashi glared back at Hara in a feeble attempt to somewhat convey the extreme levels of distaste he felt whenever Hara was around, but Hara just replied with another bubble, so Furuhashi  gave up. Sighing again, he rested his head on his hand, proceeding to ignore Hara for the rest of the class. Hara leaned back in his seat and admired Furuhashi from the corner of his eye. There was nothing more endearing to him than Furuhashi’s resignation, the way he pouted, and the way his eyes burned holes into the black board.

While Hara entertained himself gazing at Furuhashi and thinking up new and creative ways to mess with him, Hanamiya had gone back to reading his novel, oblivious to whatever had really happened between the two of them. To him, they were just being dumbasses as usual.


	4. Sick of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya is a shitty boyfriend.

Hanamiya lifted his hand from Imayoshi’s forehead.

“You’re sick”

“Ah” was Imayoshi’s only response.

They stared at each other for a moment. The morning air was cool and sent a shiver down Imayoshi’s spine; he coughed, pulling the blanket over himself again. He honestly hated being sick, especially now, living with Hanamiya. To tell the truth, neither of them could stand showing weakness to the other, despite the fact that they were now supposedly dating. They both had the habit of letting their pride get in the way of showing affection.

Hanamiya left Imayoshi’s side and went on preparing for the day, getting dressed and fixing himself up. Imayoshi stayed, watching the other go on with his morning ritual, not at all pleased.

 “Makoto,” he started. “Don’t you want to stay home and take care of me?” Imayoshi flashed his characteristic grin. It was a little too hopeful, but worth a shot nonetheless. Hanamiya turned around, giving his roommate a surprised look.

“Huh? Don’t be silly, Shouichi. You know I have classes today.”

Imayoshi frowned. Of course he knew. And he knew Hanamiya was going to test his patience today. A loving boyfriend would gladly stay home, but Hanamiya was no loving boyfriend.

Imayoshi smiled again as he tried to win him over. “You and I both know you don’t need to go to class.”

“I have a test today.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Oh, so I don’t.”

Hanamiya had already turned his back again in the midst of the little argument; he continued getting ready. Imayoshi coughed again, a loud hoarse cough; and in that instant, he sensed a smirk creep up on Hanamiya’s face. Just intuition, of course.

"Is that a smile, Makoto? You’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?” At this, Hanamiya could barely contain a chuckle, and Imayoshi had no more doubts. _That little brat_ , he thought. Slipping out of bed quietly, Imayoshi thought to take him on. He grabbed Hanamiya, who let out a quick gasp as he turned around.

“Enjoying your boyfriend’s misery, huh?” Imayoshi said, tightening his grip. The smile he now wore was almost demonic.

“Well, just know that you-” Imayoshi suddenly coughed and his sentence was cut off. Hanamiya’s wide eyes relaxed again and he grinned playfully. A strong feeling of satisfaction and what could almost be called ‘love’ came over him, so he went and kissed Imayoshi right on the top of his head. Of course, it could also be said that this was Hanamiya’s way of cementing his victory and humiliating Imayoshi even further.

“Oh, Senpai. You’re so sick, I almost feel sorry. Now be a good boy and go back to bed.” Now usually, Hanamiya referred to Imayoshi as ‘Shouichi’, but in special cases, he reverted back to ‘Senpai’, usually just to mock him.

Imayoshi wasn’t one to give in, or one to take an act of impudence lying down. In his current position, however, there was not much to be done. Well, there was _one_ thing. Call it uncreative, but Imayoshi went for another kiss, grabbing Hanamiya’s shirt and smooching him on the lips. He certainly lost the battle the moment he got sick, but it didn’t hurt to try and take Hanamiya down with him. He made sure to add extra tongue for that effect.

The kiss lasted for a bit, despite Hanamiya’s struggles. As he pulled away, Hanamiya pushed Imayoshi onto the bed.

“You creep! If I get sick as well because of you, just know that I’m giving you hell.” Hanamiya wiped his mouth angrily and quickly left the room, so he could be on his way to class and far away from Imayoshi.

Imayoshi coughed again, laughing, and crawled back to bed with a satisfied grin. _Hm, Maybe I’ll also cook for him today._


	5. Dating you is not as nice as I thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya is a cruel boyfriend.

The start of a new year meant new beginnings, new resolutions, but most importantly, the return of long-awaited club activities. The same, of course, applied to Kirisaki Daiichi’s basketball club. Now in their third and final year, the regulars worked harder than ever to leave their mark in high school basketball history.

For the club, it was back to business as usual, except for one small change: the captain and coach of the team, Hanamiya Makoto, had somehow hooked up with the team’s small forward, Furuhashi Koujirou, over the short break. To the regulars, it was no big deal. And yet, something was certainly off during practice.

“Koujirou, quit slacking! Pick up the pace!” Furuhashi immediately straightened up at the sound of his name. It had been the fifth time he had been called out by none other than his boyfriend, captain and coach of Kirisaki. Months before, he had used to fantasize that Hanamiya would go softer on him during practice if they ever became romantically involved, but that was, unfortunately, not the case. It also didn’t escape his notice that Hanamiya was much less demanding with the other members.

“Hanamiya” Furuhashi whined between heavy breaths. “I’m sorry, I really can’t keep up.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Koujirou. If you were really my boyfriend, you would run faster for me. Now pick up the pace or it’s ten extra laps!”

“Yes, Hanamiya...”

The new and terribly exhausted first years giggled at the spectacle. At the start of practice, they were afraid of their dead-eyed senpai and his cold, menacing aura, but seeing him humbled and bossed around by the coach made him seem more like a joke. As they laughed, Furuhashi gave them a mean glare, and Hanamiya barked at them with harsh orders to focus their energy on completing the exercises.

On the other hand, Hara couldn’t contain his amusement either.

“Not even kind to your own boyfriend, eh Hanamiya?” Hara remarked between fits of laughter.

Hanamiya turned and frowned at him. “Of course not, dumbass. What kind of coach would I be if I softened up because of something as stupid useless as love? That’s not the kind of crap that gets you into the Interhigh that’s for sure. And besides.” He grinned as he looked back at Furuhashi. “He should be proud to work harder for me. I mean, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t?”

After a couple more laps, Furuhashi nearly collapsed. Hanamiya went to his side and sent him to the showers, assuring him, however, that he would run ten extra laps the following day.

 


End file.
